because playing who is the king (hunhan)
by ShinChanho
Summary: Setelah merayakan hari ulang tahun tao di bar VIP yangtelah di sewanya, tao pun memesan 6 botol beer yang di berikan kepada masing-masing temanya yaitu sehun, luhan, kai, D.O, dan kris termasuk tao sendiri. Mereka pun membuka penutup botol beernya satu persatu.


**HunHan ( Sehun X Luhan )**

**Because Playing Who Is The king**

**YAOI**

**Warning Typo**

**No Copass**

**Sehun, Luhan, Kai, D.O, Kris, Tao**

**.**

**.**

Setelah merayakan hari ulang tahun tao di bar VIP yangtelah di sewanya, tao pun memesan 6 botol beer yang di berikan kepada masing-masing temanya yaitu sehun, luhan, kai, D.O, dan kris termasuk tao sendiri. Mereka pun membuka penutup botol beernya satu persatu.

"eh lulu.. jangan minum terlalu banyak ne, emang kau kuat?" tanya sehun kepada kekasihnya

"k-kuat kooook..." luhan menjawab sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"eh iya.. disini yang belum perna minum beer cuman luhan seorang" ujar D.O sambil melirik ke luhan

"kalau begitu jangan di paksakan" ujar kris

"tapi aku bisa koooook...!" ujar luhan kesal

"biarin lah ini pengalaman pertama luhan, lakukan saja" kata kai sambil tertawa

"kai!" ujar D.O kesal

"apa sih babyyyy?" aegyo kai keluar yang ga banget itu

"sudah sudah ayo kita cheese sama-sama meminum beer ini, ayo kris gege" ujar tao riang

"ne chagiya..." saut kris sambil flyin kiss

**TAAANG~**

Bunyi botol beer yang bersentuhan secara bersamaan. Mereka ber 6 pun meminum beernya secara bersamaan juga.

_10 menit kemudian_

Semuanya pun sekarang pada mabuk karna efek alcohol dari beer tadi. Maklum yang di pesan tao alcoholnya memang tinggi. Sehun mabuk dengan posisi duduk mendangakan kepalanya ke atas, kai menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, kris hanya sedikit mabuk karna cuman satu-satunya kris yang kuat terhadap alcohol. Tapi para uke...

"hiks...hiks... huaaaaaa hiks.." D.O mabuk dengan menutup wajahnya sambil menangis

"heheheh.. hahahahahha hahahaa.." luhan mabuk dengan tertawa keras

"AYO BANGUN SEMUANYA! KITA MAIN WHO IS THE KING" tao berteriak juga di karenakan sedang mabuk. Tau memegang 6 batang es krim yang sudah di tandai garis hitam 5, garis merah 1 "NAH AKU AKAN MENGACAK BATANG ES KRIM INI, SIAPA YANG MENDAPAT TANDA GARIS WARNA MERAH DIA AKAN MENJADI KINGNYA, DAN BOLEH MENYEBUTKAN SALAH SATU NOMOR 1 – 5. DAN DI BATANG ES KRIM YANG BERWARNA GARIS HITAM ADA ANGA 1 – 5 YANG ANGKANYA DI SEBUT OLEH KING NANTI HARUS MENURUTI APA KATA SANG KIN MENGERTI"

"iyaaaaaa~" jawab malas dari sehun, kai, dan juga kris

"hahahahaha hahahahaha iyaaa" luhan masi dengan tertawanya

"hiks.. paboya.. hiksss iya iya" D.O pun masi melajutkan tangisnya

"AYO CEPAT AMBIL BATANG ES KRIMNYA" ujar tao lantang

Akirnya mereka ber-enam pun mengambil batang es krimnya satu persatu secara acak. Tapi dalam posisi hening

"WHO IS THE KIIIIIING!?" tao berbicara lantang membubarkan keheningan

"aku! Aku!" jawa sehun sambil sedikit mabuk sambil menunjukan batang es krimnya yang bergaris merah

"hiks knapa bukan aku kingnya" saut D.O

"hahahahaaaaa..." tawa luhan mabuk

"pa.. –eck- boya.. –eck- kenapa sehun.. –eck-" ujar kai

"pasrah heung..." jawab kris

"PILIH NOMOR 1 SAMPAI 5 SEHUN!"

Hening suasana serasa degdegan

"engh... TIGA!" jawab sehun asal. Semuanya pun memeriksa mereka nomor masi masing

Tiba-tiba

"aku 3 honey... hehehehehem" jawab luhan sambil mabuk berjalan sempoyongan ke arah sehun. Sepontan luhan sadar dalam mabuknya _'tepat sasaran ke luhan, betapa beruntungnya aku ini' _batin sehund alam hati

"YA.. SEHUN APA PERMINTAANMU" saut tao

"layani aku sampai puas chagiya" sehun berbicara sambil mengeluarkan smirknya, kata-kata itu membuat yang lain mabuk menjadi sadar kembali, tapi tidak untuk luhan

"MWO?!" teriak kai, kris, D.O. tao

"gpp lah ini kan baru pertama kalian melakukan, cuman kalian yang belum melakukan" kekeh kris ke sehun

Luhan pun duduk di pangkuan sehun sambil memegang pipi sehun

"sehun.. aku akan melayanimu sampai puas ayo lakukan" kata ngelantur yang keluar dari mulut luhan

'_apa luhan benar-benar mabuk?' _batin D.O _'luhan minum beer efeknya begitu parah'_ gumam tao dalam hati

"eeh... kalau mau melakukan jangan disini sana sewa kamar bar lagi" ujar tao

"ayo huney.. –eck- kita sewa kamar di bar ini saja –eck-" rayu mabuk luhan ke sehun

"kkk okelah... ayo chagiya" sehun pun menggendong ala briday style ke luhan "keluar dulu ne.. phaaai!" kekeh sehun. Sehun pun keluar kamar bar milik tao dengan menggendong luhan

"dasar sehun mesum" ujar D.O

"LANJUUUUUUUUUUUUT DUA GUGUR TINGGAL EMPAT" saut teriakan tao di sambung mabuknya lagi

Mereka berempat pun melanjutkan permainanya, entah apa yang terjadi hanya mereka berempat yang tau

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan Time**

"honey ayo lakukan sekarang.. ffuh ffuh~" luhan meniup-niup daun telinga sehun

"ngga sabar ne? Jangan disini kita sewa kamar mau?"

"nghh mau sehunie..." luhan masi dengan mabuknya

Sehun pun bergegas menyewa kamar yang ada di bar ini

_Skip time_

Sesampainya di kamar yang telah sehun sewa..

"nah luhanie ku sayang sudah sampai..." sehun berdiri di depan pintu dimana kamar yag sudah di sewa

"sekarang ayo cepat... fuhhh~" sekali lagi luhan meniup daun telinga sehun

"kita belum masuk honey..." sehun pun masuk kekamar sewaan dan menaruh luhan di atas ranjang

"aku sekarang kingnya dan aku tadi memerintakanmu untuk memuaskan diriku honey masi ingat?" ujar sehun smirk

"ingat doooong~ nghhhhh..." luhan menarik tengkuk sehun hingga mereka berdua jatuh keranjang. Namun luhan membalik posisi mereka (uke on TOP) luhan berada di atas sehun

"kkk~ ayo chagiya..." kekeh girang dari sehun 'kkk..._kesempatan emas tak boleh di lewatkan' _batin sehun dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian luhan melepaskan satu demi satu kanjing kemeja sehun, setelah berhasil melepaskanya luhan pun membuang baju sehun kebelakang

"sehunieeeee... nghhhhh" luhan mulai mencium leher sehun dengan penuh rasa hasrat

"apa lu... ahhhhhhh~" sehun mendangakan kepalanya menikmatin jilatan kekasihnya si luhan.

Sekali lagi masi dalam mabuknya yang hebat luhan mengusap-usap junior sehun dari luar celana "gimana sehunieeee?..." ujar luhan dengan memasang wajah _mupengnya. _Spontan itu membuat sehun semakin menjad_i _pula.

"ahhh enak sayang... teruskan" ujar sehun mendesah. Luhan tak mau kala, luhan membuka kemejanya sendiri dan juga celananya sendiri. Kini luhan full naked. Sehun meliha tubuh sexy sang kekasihnya pun tak mau kalah juga, sehun pun melepas celananya. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama dalam keadaan full naked. Tetep di posisi uke on TOP luhan melumat ganas bibir sehun.

"ehmppp.. hmppp.. mpppp" lumatan luhan begitu memanas, hingga sehun tak tahan lagi dan membalasnya

"nghh...hmmmmmm" sehun menggit bibir bawa luhan, itu makin membuat luhan yang mabuk menjadi-jadi. Di usap-usapkan junior sehun yang sudah tegang itu luhan mulai mengocoknya pelan

"hanie... ayooo main langsung ne? Hmmmm?" wajah luhan merah pekat, sehingga membikin sehun terpacu untuk melakukan hal ini. Tak lama kemudian luhan mulai menduduki juniornya yang sudah tegang membesar itu, luhan memasukan junior sehun ke dalam holenya yang memang di bilang masi sangat sempit.

"shhhh ahhhhhh..." desah hebat yang di keluarkan oleh sehun

"enghh s-sakit hunieeee..." luhan menggeram kesakitan namun menikmatinya

"teruskan saja hanieku.. lama kelamaan tidak sakit" ujar sehun dengan smirknya dengan tujuan memacu nafsu luhan yang sedang mabuk itu

"as you wish hunieeeee~.. enghhhhh hmmm" luhan melanjtkan memasukan junior sehun ke holenya. Setelah itu

**Plop~**

Masuklah semua junior sehun kedalam hole luhan

"ayo hunie... ini yang kamu mau juga kan?" sehun menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya serasa junioranya bergerak-gerak di dalam hole luhan

"shhh ahhhhh... nghh iya hunie kuu~" luhan menaik turunkan badanya di maksud untuk memanjakan junior sehun sang kekasihnya

"shhh ahhhh terus sayang terus..." desahan sehun yang begitu garang membuat luhan semakin dalam tingkat titik nafsunya. Luhan pun menggejot naik turun badanya dengan tempo gerakan cepat

"ahhh ahhhhh ahhhhhh... shunieeee mhh" desahan hebat luhan keluar dari mulutnya yang merah menggoda.

Sehun menikmatin acara ini, memang dari dulu sehun menunggu-nunggu hal semacam ini. Sebab luhan jika di ajak selalu menolak. Sekarag terwujud besar-besaran keinginan sehun. Melihat ukenya yang mendesah dahsyat itu sehun pun meongocok junior luhan yang sedari tadi sudah menegang.

"ahhh sehunieeee... ahhhhh e-enakkk" desah luhan menikmati. Di sela-sela Desahan luhan itu membuat sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Sehun pun membalik posisinya sekarang. Luhan berada di bawa sehun, sedangkan sehun berada di atas luhan. Luhan yang sedang tidur itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri di maksud menggoda sehun, sehun di buat kpelek-klepek malam ini oleh wajah mupeng luhan, sehun pun mulai menggenjot juniornya dengan tempo yang cepat

"ahhhh ahhh sehunieee ahh.." luhan menggigit sendiri jarinya, dan badanya ikut tergoyang di karenakan genjotan sehun yang begitu cepat, disisi lain sehun juga menogocok junior luhan yang tegang sempurna, tangan kananya memilin niple luhan yang berwana pink itu.

"luhanieee.. your'e so naughty... ahhhh mpp" ujar sehun menikmati

"you tooo sehunie.. so naughtyyyyy~ ahhhhh" jawab luhan mendesah, luhan menraik tengkuk luhan dan mulai melumat kasar bibirnya

"ehmpmpp hmpppp mphhh" suara desahan yang di keluarkan luhan. Tak mau kala sehun pun makin memperkencang tempo genjotanya

"ahhhh ahhh chagiyaaaa nghhhhh" luhan melepas ciuman sehun supaya luhan bisa lega mengeluarkan semua desahan yang ingin di keluarkanya

"ahhhh luhanie call my name... call my namee...i'm your king now luhaniee" ujar sehun terhadap luah memerintahkan

"ahhh s-sehunieee sehunieeeee! Shhh aahh" luhan berteriak menikmatin apa yang di di laukan sehun padanya

Keduanya pun merasakan titik puncak nafsu mereka dan akirnya mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan putih secara bersamaan. Dimana cairan luhan mengenai dada dan wajahnya sendiri, sedangkan sehun mengeluarkan cairanya did alam holeluhan yang sekarang mulaimelumer keluar. Sehun pun melepas pelan juniornya yang ada di dalam hole luhan. Luhan pun langsung bangun dan menjilt sisasia cairan di junior sehun

"ehmmm... shhhhh ahhh.. bersihkan chagi" serus ehun sambil mengusap-usap rambut luhan

"ehemm... hmppp"

Setelah membersikan cairan di junior sehun, sehun pun tak luput ketinggalan kata-kata

"sayang ayo kita foto dulu" ujar sehun

"ayooooo mhhhhh" luhan mau saja ternyata luhan masi dalammabuknya

"hana deul set.. cheeseeee~"

Mereka berdua pun mengambil foto selca mereka namun tanpa busana.

"sehunie ayo pulang aku capeeeeek"

"udah capek hmm? Yaudah yuk"

Mereka berdua bergegas memaikai pakian mereka masing-masing dan beranjak keluar kamar sewaan itu. Sehun membopong jalan luhan yang begitu terbata-bata di karnakan badan luhan terasa nyeri semua. Mereka pun masuk mobil dan langsung berjalan menuju rumah mereka menggunakan mobil

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In HOME ( morning )**

"eunghh.. jam berapa ini? Aku tertidur hingga kesiangan" luhan terbangun sambil mengucek-ucek mata dan terbangun

"ehh sehun masi tidur ya? Badanku mnegapa nyeri semua aduh..." ujar luhan memegangi punggungya sambil mengambil hp sehun di karenakan ingin melihat jam berapa. Namun ternyata sewaktu luhan membuka hp sehun dan mnyelakan hp sehun ada foto mereka berdua sedang naked berpose manyun. Luhan langsung shock kaget

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNIE!" teriaknya

"apa sayang? Hmm aku masi ngantuk..." jawab sehun malas

"ini apaaaaa?" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menunjukan foto mereka berdua yang ada di hp sehun

"lupa ya? Semalem kita kan sudah tidur bersama.." jawan sehun nyengir

"ahh.. ini pasti aku gak sadar gegara minum beer sebotol aku habiskan, dan aku agak ingat ini permainan who is the king itu.. ah sehunie kau curaaang!" luhan mencubit lengan sehun

"aw.. sakit chagiya.. ayo lakukan lagi" sehun melalkuan smirk

"gak mau!"

"mau"

"gak mau!"

"mau"

"gak mau!"

"mau"

"gak mau!"  
"gak mau!" sehum membalik kata-katanya

"mau"

"nahkan mau?yeeeeee... ayo sayaaang sini" sehun menarik tangan luhan dan menindihnya

"andwee kau menjebak ku lagi sehunieeee!"

Mereka pun melanjutkanya lagi di rumah dan terdengar suara desahan di antara mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**FIND**

**.**

**.**

**Maunya buat FF hunhan secara simple tapi kenapa jadinya kaya gini**

**Silahkan yang komet.. hehe kasi pendapat ya**

**Yang mai hina-hina juga boleh XD**


End file.
